Love of the Princess and the Snake
by MaxStarscream3000
Summary: Medusa goes about her normal days causing destruction at the same time turning Crona into a Kishin when she meets her match the princess of Sabertooth herself, Minerva Orland. As their friendship grows learning that they have more in common, Medusa starts to notices/feels a more romantic feeling developing inside her, questioning her reasons. Could Medusa love Minerva?
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater and Fairy Tail Crossover**:

**Meeting of the Snake and the Princess**

**Ch. 1**: **The Encounter**

It was a normal day in Nirvana where Death City was located as the time of this story was before Medusa released Asura from his prison and still had not only had her blond hair intact, but she was still the nurse of the DWMA. However during her time of hard work as far as they knew, but recently Lord Death and the others thought she needed some time off because she was very tired for most of the day some time at least during the afternoon due to her late nights of work she was exhausted. So as a reward of both dedication, hard work, and most of all health Lord Death, which is the original Lord Death and not Kid, gave Medusa a few months' worth of vacation to recover while Nygus took her place in the nurse department. Of course to this order Medusa had no choice considering they would not let her work. Plus Medusa had to agree with them truth be told she was tired and needed at least a break from one of her two jobs so she took the offer and left for the time she was offered.

It was only yesterday that this happen and that now today was her first day of her long vacation. Medusa was nowhere else, but home in her comfortable bed as she laid there with only a pair of panties and a black bra that was hanging off a little to her shoulder. Medusa slowly started to get up as she rubbed her eyes with a yawn, ''Ah…um, '' Medusa released her arms, showing she was just now in the process of waking up. As the snake witch was finished stretching her arms, she then removed herself from the covers as she took a moment before getting up with her hands on her face. This mom really needed some sugar or…SOMETHING to wake her up. ''Uh, great as if it wasn't bad enough that I'm still tired, but I now need to get ready for my stupid undercover job as a nurse at the DMWA,'' Medusa said in a very annoyed tone. While heading to the shower, removing all of her clothing still attached she then got into the shower, turning on the hot water as the steam coming from the shower was releasing from the bathroom going out through the cracked door.

Though, Crona was in the kitchen already up, wearing what she usually wears every day. Crona looked depressed as always, waiting passionately for her mother to come in and either order her to do more terrible things or punish her. Crona just sat there taking a quick sigh, ''Huh.'' Rangnarok comes out due to Crona's little sigh of misery. ''Crona what the FUCK are you complaining about now, '' Rangnarok said as if he was mad, which he was. Crona responded quietly so that Lady Medusa could not hear her, ''Well…it's just that…I don't mind Lady Medusa being here, but now with her being on vacation she will punish me more and make me do things I'm not comfortable with, '' the young demon sword said pitifully. ''I didn't ask you that as if I was concerned for your safety. I only asked you it because I wanted to know now what you were crying about, YOU LITTLE SHIT,'' Rangnarok said this with a fury as he pulled on Crona's hair and a little bit of her mouth with his one of his fingers inside making it even more uncomfortable for her to relax as she said, ''STOP! Please I don't like it when you beat me like that it really is annoying! Plus, it hurts!''

Rangnarok then took his finger and hands off Crona's lips and hair and instead got into a position of giving Crona a noogie, 'Listen you I will do whatever I want to you because you want to know why?'' Crona responded back in a wine, ''Why?'' As Rangnarok made it even harder for Crona's head he answered her question as Rangnarok's fist was tightening on Crona's sensitive skull, ''because…your my bitch, Crona.'' This made the young girl cry in tears, but as the torture could go on any longer Medusa finally came in the room, which made Rangnarok stop from what he was doing and Crona from stop crying. The room was silent as both Crona and Rangnarok just looked at Medusa who went over to the stove and started to cook breakfast. To avoid her Rangnarok headed back inside Crona's body. Crona just looked at Medusa with her back turned towards her daughter as Crona was nervous on what to say, but before she could say anything Medusa broke the ice, ''Crona?'' Crona then snapped out of her head and paid attention towards her mother, ''ye…yes, Lady Medusa?'' As Medusa was talking to Crona she pulled and poured a cup of coffee for herself while waiting for the bacon to cook, ''this morning I was complaining to myself that I had to work today, but then while in the shower I realized that it was my day off or the beginning of my long vacation…so after breakfast I'm heading out for a bit, ''Medusa said before taking a sip of the coffee.

Crona responded in simple terms, ''Okay.'' Medusa after taking a sip of the coffee, savoring every minute of the taste turn to face her daughter with a I don't care expression, ''I won't be back for a few hours. So once breakfast is done I'm leaving you here by yourself for a bit. You can handle that, right?'' Crona was sad a little that her mother seem to care less for just by saying such words, but then again she had been having this attitude from her mother for a long time so she was used to it, but still it hurts, ''Yes…Lady Medusa,'' Crona said in a miserable tone. Medusa then sat the coffee down as she flipped the bacon out of the pan onto the plate and handed it to Crona with a side order of toast, ''Here.'' Crona looked up, grapping the plates from Medusa's hands. Medusa then handed some orange juice for her to drink. After taking them, Medusa then grabbed her purse that had a snake on the front and vector arrow on the back with an, ''M,'' in the middle that stood for her name.

As Medusa put her purse around her shoulder, carrying it, about to head out, Crona looked still a little sad that her mother was leaving for a few hours with her daughter all alone here in this scary and cold castle, but Crona kept quiet. Medusa then opened the door about to head out now, but then said to Crona with her back still facing her, ''Crona?'' Crona looked at Medusa with a little food in her mouth, ''Yes?'' Medusa continued, ''I trust you to take care of the house while I'm gone and if nothing is broken by the time I get back, then maybe we might…have a night together.'' At that turn of news Crona's eyes had tears in them with a little bit of a red face for she was inside overjoyed as she answered her mother, ''I promise I will Lady Medusa. I will not allow any…um…anything to happen to your castle while you're gone.'' Medusa then answered back, closing the door, ''Good.'' The door was shut and Medusa was on her way. As Medusa was leaving she thought of where to head to first for she was so used to going to the DWMA for that was her job for most of the day, but now…she was free for her own pleasure. Medusa thought hard to herself because she had never done this before in a LONG time. ''Hm? What to do? What to do? Well…I suppose I could go to that new mall that just opened today, but even though it's not my style to go into a mall. I certainly don't want to put up with Crona for today because that is one of the few reasons I was so tired all the time. I mean it is a hassle to keep that child alive even on my own. Well…whatever the mall it is then.''

It was settled Medusa was heading to the mall even though she was a grown woman she still needed some needs of entertainment. After about fifteen to twenty minutes she finally arrived at the mall. As Medusa headed inside she saw the same stuff a normal mall would have, but bigger. Medusa looked around a saw clothes, food, music, DVD, and other types of stores all around, but she was really getting annoyed with all the clothe stores that were covering more than half the mall as she whispered this so that no one would hear, ''Damn, why the hell does a mall need so many clothes? What are they afraid that the world doesn't have enough?'' Suddenly Medusa then approached a large clothing store that seemed more popular than all the others due to the large number of people. Medusa looked at the sign of the store, which had the name. It was called Dreams and Fantasies. This name interested Medusa as she raised one eyebrow with one eye, ''Hm? Well I know I said that clothing stores were complete shit, but…for some reason this has my attention. I guess I could use more clothing than just the normal nurse and witch outfit, plus.'' Medusa thought of Crona for a sec as an image of her appeared in the witches' head, ''I guess I should also get some new clothes for Crona. Maybe then she'll do better with some clothes that have more space so she can fight better. Alright, here we go, '' Medusa said as she headed inside the store.

A few more minutes or an hour pass as Medusa had already found several new, interesting outfits for both her and Crona. Before checking out Medusa saw a changing room for woman just on the left side of the store. Medusa looked on the inside of the bags containing the clothes as she looked again at the changing rooms, ''I suppose I should at least try the outfits I got before purchasing them. I already know that the one's I got for Crona will fit so there's no need to test them again. '' Medusa eventually headed towards to the changing rooms, but sadly there was only one left due to the number of customers already using the others. ''Damn, this is exactly why I hate clothing stores, '' the witch said so irritatingly. Medusa then entered the only room available as she closed the doors behind her. Medusa then placed the bags on the little bench while she reached into the bags and pulled out the one's she chose for herself. Medusa then looked around to make sure no one was around to watch as she slowly pulled the zipper on the front of her robe, pulling her robe off and hood down with the rest of her outfit. She then threw it to the side while she was in her underwear and bra, which by the way had a vector arrow in both the front and back of her panties and then as for her bra it too had vector arrows on it, but instead it was going around in a circular pattern all the way around to the back where the arrow was the strap of the bra. Medusa then walked over about to pick up the first choice on her mind when, ''Hello?'' Medusa turned around in shock as she saw the door was open and she was still in her underwear. Medusa then threw or a least covered up herself for the person that was intruding. Her hair seem to be in a style where it reached all the way down her back and most of it still remained in front of her face with another bit of it in two bags going down her shoulders. Her body was slim and young and her lips seem to contain of a shad of dark lipstick.

Her chest also seem rather large even for a young body like that for her boobs seem almost bigger than a woman's should be, which made them…PERFECT. As for the outfit she was wearing it was just a normal white t-shirt with black jeans at the bottom. The woman seemed to now notice Medusa in the process of changing as she too had a bit of a red face, ''Oh, sorry I didn't realize someone was in here.'' Medusa looked at her a little mad, ''Yeah, well why didn't you knock?'' The woman pointed at the door lock, ''Well the door wasn't lock so…'' Medusa recalls not locking the door as she thinks this, ''Shit!'' The woman speaks to Medusa, ''Um, hey? Do you mind if…well if I change in here with you?'' Medusa's face turned crimson red even more as she yelled, ''No!'' The woman, ''Well it's just that…all the other rooms are taken and I really don't want to wait forever for someone to finish, plus…'' Medusa continued to look at her covered up, ''what?'' The woman looked annoyed saying this, ''I really hate clothing stores.'' Medusa's eyes widen at this as she responded back, ''Me too.'' The woman was really surprised as she too had her eyes wide, ''Really?'' Medusa, ''Yeah!'' The woman was totally shocked, ''Well then this is a surprise. So…do you mind if I change in here with you then?''

At first Medusa was really debating on whether to let this woman in here considering not only did she claim this room first, but it would be weird having two girls in the same room, changing together. I mean Medusa didn't mind that, but still…,''Okay, ''Medusa said with a sign. The woman smirks with a little bit of a laugh, ''Heh, excellent.'' The woman without a single shred of doubt comes in, locking the door this time behind her as she lays her stuff on the other side of Medusa with Medusa herself just staring at her. The woman then takes off her shirt and this makes Medusa burst out in shock, ''She's…she's not wearing a bra…?'' Nope the woman was not wearing a bra, but she was wearing a pair of gray panties as she then finished by removing her jeans. The woman had no idea that Medusa was still staring at her, but in order to throw suspicion off herself before the woman noticed so she continued to change. After much time both the woman finished changing into what they thought looked nice on them. First Medusa was wearing a pair of daisy-duke shorts that were black with a snake on the right side part of her ass and then on top she wore a cut off tank top that was very dark blue. On her neck was a neck less that had only one letter on it which was the letter Medusa name started with, ''M.'' Lastly she wore a pair of black boots that had long knee socks coming up to her shorts and a black thong hanging out, but not too much. Medusa signed a little, ''Glad that's over. I guess this fits. I mean it's seems fine, ''Medusa said as she was checking herself out in the mirror. ''Well…don't you look cute,'' said the woman as Medusa turned her head slightly to her side, ''Huh?'' At that Medusa felt her mind explode with her face becoming redder and redder by the minute from what the woman was wearing. Her outfit seems to consist of a fur scarf that was going around her neck all the way to the right side of her chest. She then is wearing a black dress with a little hole in it to where her legs are making them stick out. She has long black gloves on going only half way up to her arms. She too like Medusa is wearing knee socks only these can be seen through. Lastly she has on black high-heels and the front of her dress cuts of at the bottom of where her boobs are making it a little reveling. She just stares at Medusa with a smile and Medusa is totally shocked as she tries to break the silence by speaking, ''Thank…you? You look…good too?'' The lady smiled innocently at the complement, ''Why thank you.''

Medusa goes over to then pick up her clothes that she threw on the ground from earlier with the rest of her bags and heads out the door. The woman follows behind her. As they walk up to the cashier the woman talks to Medusa at the same time Medusa tries hard not to look back. ''So…tell me what's you name might I ask?'' Medusa answers, '' my name…is Medusa Gorgon… and yours? The woman then had a smile on her face as her smile contained an evil laugh, ''my name…is Minvera Oralnd.'' As the two women check out of the store with the outfits their still wearing Minerva grabs Medusa's shoulder making Medusa turn around to look at her as if she is threaten. Minvera, ''Hold up would you like to grab a bite to eat?'' Medusa takes her hand off her shoulder, turning away, ''Sorry, but I'm done with this mall and I have a busy day ahead of myself, plus…I don't eat with people I don't know.'' Minvera then walked around in front Medusa, facing her forward, ''Then why don't we get to know each other better at say…lunch?''

Medusa's eyes narrow at the princess, ''Why…?'' Minvera chuckles a, ''because…I see a little of myself in you and I would like to know more about you.'' Medusa looks confused as she hesitates, ''I don't know…'' Without warning Minvera puts her arm around Medusa's neck with her face against hers, ''Come on now. Don't tell me you afraid of having a meal. Especially with your own gender?'' Now Medusa could have walked away or punched Minvera, but there were a few things that she was curious to what she was up to and second she felt as if she were being challenged at the idea of herself being afraid of having lunch with a girl. Medusa then smiles a little, looking at the princess, ''Sure. My treat.'' Minvera and Medusa both smile as there is a mood in the air with both of their eyes staring into one anothers.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hey guys well if you thought that I am stopping Blood of Immortals with this story well that is not true. I am simply numbering my numbers with more stories in order to get more views and reviews. I will continue with Blood of Immortals don't worry, but I just thought it would be fun to start this story with Medusa and Minvera. Also in case you have any questions let me point out a few points. One in this Medusa hair is blonde before Asura is released and she changes in to her sister's body having black hair then. Second if you wondering how Minvera and Medusa are in the same area or world well I just put it or so that the Fairy Tail world and Soul Eater World take place in the same time line and same world because I'm pretty sure that's the true with some anime's like **Torkio**, **One Piece**, and **Dragon Ball Z** with all there cross overs so it's no different here. Third, if you're wondering why is Minerva here in the first place? Well the time for her is after the Grand Magic Games and before the whole Sun Village Arc so this is what she is doing right now. If there is any other questions fill free to send them to me. Until then I be working on chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: Bitches

**Soul Eater and Fairy Tail Crossover:**

**Meeting of the Snake and the Princess**

**Ch. 2: ****Bitches**

It was about twelve in the afternoon perfect timing for lunch time. Minerva and Medusa quickly changed back into their normal clothes just before heading down to the food court. For these two beautiful women did not want a bunch of perverted men or…WOMAN on their backs all day so they made sure to get out of the revealing clothes before getting something to eat. Afterwards on their way to the food court Medusa and Minerva got to know each other a little bit better now and boy did Medusa have no regrets meeting Minerva. Apparently Medusa found a bit or…A LOT of herself in Minerva, ''so let's see if I get this straight? You say that you hate this group called Fairy Tail and you wish to destroy them with every bit of your power so that you can be on top and rule the people where you live? Minerva…I think I already consider you my best friend…or more like the sister I wish I had,'' Medusa said so flatteringly. Minerva blush embarrassingly at the comment as she smiled, ''Oh, well thank you. I could say the same thing to you, Medusa.'' Both the women smirked at one another as they proceed to their destination towards the food court.

Finally they had at last arrived, but the choices were not that great much. The only fast food restaurants they knew much here were Chick-Fil-A and Domino's Pizza. Medusa had a very disappointed at the same time pissed off expression on her face, ''Well…they can put more clothing stores in a giant ass mall, but they can't expand their food choices. Malls are such abominations.'' Minerva then put her hand on Medusa's shoulder altering her as Medusa turn towards Minerva, ''Medusa you need to at least try new things otherwise you…'' Before she could finish Medusa snapped, ''don't give me that try new things shit that parents always tell their brats! I'm sticking to what I love best.'' Minerva then got off her back as they looked at what else there was and then Minerva just decided to asked the snake witch herself what she wanted, ''Okay, then…what do you want?'' Medusa didn't know actually she did love fast food, but she did need to keep her diet otherwise she couldn't keep this hot and sexy body of hers active. So she went with the one that at least had a salad in it. ''Chick-Fil-A it is then, '' as the witch herself pointed to. Minerva didn't really care much she was alright with whatever. All she wanted was Medusa to decide. ''Then let's go and eat shall we, ''Minerva looked at Medusa and Medusa looked back at her, ''Yes.'' Medusa said as she and Minerva grabbed one another by a hand as they approached the restaurant. Minerva got a char, grilled, chicken sandwich with a side order of fries and an ice tea to drink. Medusa obviously got a salad like she said she would, but she at least got some fires with a medium sprit.

Medusa had already finished her salad and fries, but yet her appetite wasn't quite satisfied yet. Medusa looked up at Minerva who had already finished her fries, but was half way close to finishing her sandwich. The smell coming from it made Medusa hungry as she had a little bit of droll on the side of her lip. She quickly whipped it away while she continued to look at Minerva with a hungry look in her eyes as she thought to herself, ''Dam it, that looks good, but she already bit into it I can't eat something that's already been bitten.'' Medusa looked at the sandwich again as she gave in, ''Fuck it I don't care I'm getting some food!'' Minerva looked at Medusa as she was about to finish, but then she saw how hungry she was so…''Here, '' Minvera said as she handed the rest of her sandwich surprising Medusa, ''Huh?'' Minerva, ''Listen you look hungry, right? Then take it I'm already satisfied enough.'' Minerva then handed the sandwich over to Medusa, who took a moment to process this as she slowly grabbed the remaining chicken sandwich, looking back at Minerva, ''Are you sure?'' Minerva just smiled at Medusa, ''of course after all…'' Minerva leaned into Medusa with her hand leaning underneath her chin, ''were sisters, right?'' Medusa then just humored her, smiling back as she ate the rest.

After a nice lunch the two ladies headed for the door, which said, ''EXIST.'' Minerva and Medusa both walked out of the mall with their stuff still attached. Once away from the mall Medusa and Minerva both looked at each other as if they were about to part ways. Minerva spoke first, ''so…this is the end I guess?'' Medusa responded to Minerva's question, ''I guess so.'' Both of them were silent for a sec as they were figuring a way to make this smooth. Minerva then decided to break the ice, '' Well to let you know Medusa I think this was the most fun I have had with anyone in my entire life.'' Medusa just laughed, ''Heh, I guess you're right. I have to admit I still hate malls, but going in them and coming back out is fun.'' As both the women finished laughing their assess off, Minerva then proceeded to wave goodbye to Medusa with a smile on her face, ''Farewell Medusa Gorgon. I hope that our paths run into each other again.'' Though as she was about to walk away Medusa grabbed her hand, stopping her from continuing any further. ''Huh,'' Minerva said confused as she looked back at the snake witch. ''Medusa…what are you doing?'' Medusa then let go of Minerva's hand as the princess pulled her hand back in, rubbing it a little for some force was used. Medusa then looked up at Minerva with an innocent smile ignoring the fact that she grabbed Minerva's hand, ''I knew you have somewhere to be, but…would you like to come over to my house for a bit?'' Minerva was struck by this offer as she looked at Medusa both confused and shocked. Minerva was a little bit awarded by this sudden turn of events, unable to think of what to say, ''Um…I don't know you see my guild…'' Minerva then was interrupted by Medusa, ''FUCK YOUR GUILD!''

Minerva was then more in shock then confused as she was offended by that comment, making Minerva look at Medusa with a glare in her eye that showed anger, ''Excuse…me, ''Minerva said in a angry tone of voice. Medusa had realized that she ruddily angered Minerva by saying trash about her guild Sabertooth. Medusa had to act fast as she quickly bowed a little towards Minerva, ''Sorry, I…I didn't mean to say that it just…slept out.'' Minerva hardly believed that for she was loyal towards her guild because it was the strongest, ''really?'' Medusa remained bowed as she tried to apologize to Minerva, ''Yes, you see…I was just a little…upset that you refused my offer to come into my house for a bit. I mean it's just that…'' Minerva released her grudge off the witch as she then had more of a curious look because she was interest into see what she was trying to say. Medusa then told her a little secret about herself because she actually even if it had only been a day, Medusa considered Minerva as a friend and as a sister, ''you see as a witch I am constantly on my guard because many people want my head and well…I don't really have that many friends. Even some of the other witches want me dead. I'm not weak, but…usually I always have to force someone to work with me, but you…you actually wanted to hang with me even if we just meet. Even my sisters wouldn't want anything to do with me, which one is dead and the other is still alive, but hiding and selfish.'' Medusa then rises up, looking Minerva straight in the face with a small tear barely noticeable, ''I just wish for us to be friends… or sisters…just for a little bit longer.''

Minerva then realized to why Medusa said that about her guild. Though Minerva was heartless she too knew what it was like to be left alone and treated like trash because of the way her father raised her. Minerva then walked up to the witch with her eyes shaded in. Medusa didn't look up at Minerva because she was embarrassed saying that about herself, but then she felt a warmth feeling around. It was Minerva with both her arms around her body and her head on top of Medusa's shoulder. Medusa's eyes widen with a little bit of a red face as Minerva was actually this time being sincere for the first time in her life. ''Yes, I would love to come, '' Minerva said to Medusa. At first Medusa was confused to why she said, ''yes, '', but then she then hit the mark. ''You mean…you will come to my house?'' Minerva took her hands off Medusa as she looked at her friend with the same smile she had as she hugged her, ''Yes, plus I would like to see what a witches place looks like from both the outside and the inside.'' Medusa then smiled as she reached out for Minerva's hand, ''Then…follow me.'' Minerva humored the witch and without a doubt grabbed her hand as they headed off to Medusa's vector forest where her home was.

Meanwhile at Medusa's house Crona was still waiting for her mother to return home and spend time with her like she promised. It was now 6:30 in the evening. Crona though was starting to worry as she talked to Ragnarok, who was still inside her back, ''Um, Ragnarok? Do you think that Lady Medusa is okay? She still hasn't come back and…I want her to.'' Ragnarok pops out, ''Crona do you really think that I know when she's going to come the fuck back?'' Crona looks sad as she responds to her weapon, ''No, but I'm…'' Ragnarok interrupts Crona because he is a dick, ''you got nothing so just sit there and shut the fuck up!'' Crona then bends down, mumbling to herself as she sits on the couch, ''you shut the fuck up you piss of shit!'' Ragnarok overhears Crona as he comes down by surprise, ''what's you say!'' This scares Crona as she cowers like usual, ''Nothing!'' Ragnarok goes back up, slowly into her back as he says, ''Yeah you better have said nothing. '' Once gone Crona just sighs and lays there waiting for her mother to return and then the sound of door opening alerts Crona just as she was about to give up. Crona gets up in an instant, ''Mom!'' As the door opens Crona just see Medusa walk in, which raises a smile on her face, but then her expression changes as she sees Minerva. Minerva too looks at Crona, which raises questions, but first Crona rushes over to Medusa, ''L-lady Medusa-sama…um who is this?'' Medusa looks over to look at Minerva as Minerva herself asks the same question, ''Yes, who is this?'' Medusa sighs a little for she does not wish to explain everything all at once. She first points at Minerva explaining to Crona, ''Crona, this is Minerva Orland and she…is a friend I meet while out.'' Medusa then points towards Crona, ''Minerva, this is my only daughter and child, Crona.'' Minerva then elbows Medusa with a smirk, ''I didn't know you had a kid. So…who's the father.'' This makes Medusa angry as she turns away from Minerva for a sec, ''someone who will never be spoken in this house.''

Both Crona and Minerva looked at Medusa confused for they had no idea what she was thinking of, but Medusa decided to turn her back around to face both of them as she said this to Crona only, ''Crona? Mother is going to be busy for a little with her new friend…so the rest of the night is yours.'' Medusa turns to Minerva, ''Come on Minerva let me show you around…'' But before Medusa can show her guest anything Crona stops her by grabbing her hand. Medusa looks at Crona confused, ''Crona what are you doing?'' Crona looks up at her mother with tears in her eyes as she sobs in both sadness and sorrow, ''you…you promised me. You promised me that we spend time together as soon as you got home…and now…now you're doing something else, but…YOU PROMISED!'' Medusa then looked at Crona irritated as she snapped, but not before pulling her arm away from Crona, ''Crona, I don't care what I said from before. The point is I'm busy with something else…so wait!'' With that all of Crona's hope came crumbling down as she fell on her knees sobbing her eyes out. Medusa just stood there looking at Crona without a care because she needed to keep it that way so that she could become a Kishin after absorbing Asura, but as Medusa and Minerva were about to go on their tour, Minerva bent down on her knees to where Crona laid in her own despair. So by unexpected turn of events Minerva then placed her hand on the child's shoulders making Crona look up with still some bits of tears on her face, ''Huh?'' Minerva just smiled at the child for she too knew how it felt to be treated badly by their parent, ''Come now, don't cry. I'll tell you what Crona is it?'' Crona just nodded for the princess and then Minerva finished her offer for her to hear, ''Why don't we all three do something together that way you can spend time with your mother and she and I can hang out like we planned.''

Medusa overheard their conversation, which bothered her as she faced them with a ticked off expression, ''what? No, Crona will do her business while we do ours.'' Minerva then placed her cheek against Crona's, rubbing her head, ''Oh, well sorry, but you know it really is very bad parenting to just leave your own child without a care in the world. Plus, I actually see a little bit of myself also in this child.'' Crona and Medusa both looked at Minerva confused for Crona really didn't see anything with Minerva and Medusa just remembered that she said the exact same set of words to her at the mall. Medusa tried to reason with Minerva, ''Yes well, still I was hoping…'' But before Medusa could say another word Minerva made things more difficult, ''Look we will do what you want to…just as long as your child can come with us. How's that sound Crona?'' Minerva looked at the pink-haired child awaiting her answer, but all Crona was worried about was how her mother would respond and act if she said yes. She waited for her mother to say okay, but it took a while as Medusa herself had her hands crossed over one another hoping that Crona would leave, but she never did and Medusa really wanted to get to this so…''Fine, Crona you can come'' Medusas said with a sigh. At this Crona's eyes widen in joy as she and Minerva both walked over towards Medusa and Minerva looked at the snake witch with a smirk, ''So…shall we begin the tour?'' Medusa was irritated that she lost that, but there was no use in arguing it, ''Fine let's go Crona and show our guest around the house. Then we'll get some dinner.'' Crona nodded in agreement, ''Yes, Lady Medusa.'' Crona then looked at Minerva as they were walking down the halls of the castle, ''She seems nice…and…I think I like her…maybe as even a mother,'' but of course Crona whispered this to herself.

So for at least thirty minutes to an hour Medusa and Crona showed Minerva around their castle and for a while Minerva started to get bored because of how enormous the castle was making the tour longer than it should have been. But at last it was over and now they could eat. Though from the long tour Medusa, Crona, and Minerva all three didn't feel like going out to eat so they decided to order in, but the question was what to get? All three of the girls sat in the living room thinking hard of what to get. Minerva spoke the first thought that came to her mind, ''Well…since no one has spoken yet why don't we get some Italian?'' Medusa looked at her to respond, ''I don't prefer Italian much. I mean it's good, but I'm trying to take a break from it.'' Minerva then turn her eyes and attention away from Medusa and focused on Crona, ''Okay? Then Crona what do you think?'' Crona panicked by blushing in front of the princess for she was shy to speak in her presence and this is the first time Crona has had really an option of her own so she needed to think this through very carefully especially for her mother's taste.

Crona just sat there thinking for a bit of what to eat with her arms and legs shaking nervously up and down from side to side. Medusa looked at Crona impatient due to the fact that she was hungry, ''Hurry up Crona and pick somewhere.'' Crona felt guilty for not choosing as she was struggling, but then,'' Don't struggle yourself child. Please think carefully and don't rush.'' Crona looked up and saw Minerva's hand was on Crona's knee. This made Crona blush more as she finally thought of something, ''Um, how about…sea food?'' Both Medusa and Minerva looked at Crona oddly, which made her uncomfortable, but then the unexpected happened. ''Very well, good choice, Crona,'' Medusa said so casually. Minerva smiled as she said the same, ''Yes, not bad I'll say.'' All of these nice comments made Crona blush crimson red epically the fact that one was from her own mother. Medusa got up and walked over to where the phone was, picking it up and calling the nearest sea food restaurant nearby. After a little time Medusa ordered everything that each person wanted. Medusa then hung up the phone, walking over back to the couch. ''So…what did they say…,'' Minerva asked. ''They said it would be here in thirty minutes or less, ''Medusa said answering Minerva's question. ''So um…what do we do till then, '' Crona asked specifically towards Medusa. Both of them looked at Crona and then at each other on what exactly to do, but then Medusa picked up the remote, ''Easy Crona, we do what any normal person would do, '' Medusa turns on the TV, ''we waste time by watching TV.''

After much time wasted, the food finally arrived and you never going to believe who it is that's delivering it. Medusa and the others heard the doorbell ring, ''DING DONG!'' Medusa got up to answer the door, ''I'll get it. Coming!'' Medusa walked over to the door as she opened and saw the delivery man. It was Apoo from the hit TV show, **The Simpsons**. (Now don't ask why he's in here, but you know how Excalibur in both the anime and manga of **Soul Eater** he is the most annoying being or thing to live and everyone hates him? Well in my fan fictions from now on Apoo is going to be the annoying one in some parts of my stories. It's not that I hate him it's just that it's just funny to torture him. Just read and you'll see). Apoo saw Medusa in front of him as he handed her the food, ''Here you go mam and that will be…$35. 55.'' Medusa just stood there for a bit, looking at him blankly as she then used a vector arrow underneath to cut his head off. Apoo's head fell to the ground as she closed the door, but SOMEHOW he was still alive even though he had his head cut off, ''Great, now how am I supposed to get back to the store?'' Apoo looked and saw a bunch of wild animals coming up to his decapitated body, hungry. Apoo seemed terrified judging by the sweat coming off his forehead, ''Nice to meet you…AH!'' All you could hear was the torn pieces of his body going everywhere and the sound of animals chewing on flesh as blood went everywhere on the outside of the castle. Medusa then brought the food into the kitchen where Crona and Minerva were both already seated. Minerva looked at Medusa as she was bringing the food in, ''so how much did we owe?'' Medusa responded while setting the food down on the counter, ''actually, it was totally free. What luck.'' (You lying bitch no it wasn't! Naw, I'm just kidding…with Medusa she can have anything she wants)

After much long opening progress the food was ready and all three of them were ready to eat. First Crona had gotten an order of hushpuppies, fries, and for her main dish a lobster with butter sauce. Second was Minerva, who got a salad, fries, lobster, and some special dessert. Finally was Medusa and as for her order she had gotten three lobsters, four sets of fries, three sets of hushpuppies, and a large ice tea to drink(Hey she was hungry). At last Minerva, Crona, Medusa, and yes even Ragnarok were stuffed to all that could be. Medusa said very faintly, ''Delicious.'' Crona, ''Uh, I'm so full my stomach feels like it's going to pop.'' Minerva too was stuffed, but not as tired as they were, ''that was fantastic, thank you for the food choice, Crona.'' Crona blushed as she responded back, ''Oh uh, it was no trouble.'' Minerva then proceeded to wipe her mouth off with the nearest napkin and afterwards she got up from the table, pushing her chair in. ''Well it's been a real good time meeting both of you and thank you again for the tour and food, but I really must be going, ''Minerva said so shockingly. At that turn of surprising news Crona and Medusa both looked at Minerva so surprised. Minerva, ''I guess I better get going after all I do have my own objectives to complete, but still it was…'' before she could finish her sentence Crona grabbed Minerva by the waist, holding her down, ''NO!'' Minerva and Medusa were then surprised by this as Minerva looked at Crona, ''Um, child what are you doing?'' Medusa was annoyed as she walked over to where Crona was and ordered her to release Minerva, ''Crona now listen if you wish to see the light I suggest you let our guest go. Even though I too have enjoyed her company she still needs to be somewhere.'' Crona started to cry a little in Minerva's chest making Minerva's face turn a little red. Crona spoke while still attached, ''I…I don't want her to go. She's…so nice to me.'' Minerva's expression changed from surprised to pity as she continued to look at Crona. Medusa had her arms crossed again, but this time she was a little frustrated at Crona, ''what do you mean, Crona?'' Crona couldn't hold it back for she really needed to say this to her mother, ''I…I don't want her to leave because…she makes me feel happy and I feel…like she is more of a mother to…me.'' At that Medusa's eyes widen as she was shaded in. This made Crona a little bit more sacred and Minerva awkward.

Medusa out of character walked away from them as she said to them both, ''Fine, she can stay, but you have to ask her yourself though.'' Medusa still had her backed turn as she headed out of the room. Crona looked at Minerva with pitiful eyes, ''so?'' Minerva had a little bit of a drop on her head, ''Um, well I guess if you want me to…'' Crona hugged Minerva with open arms, ''Yay!'' Minerva's face turned red again while Crona was still hugging her, Minerva herself looked in the direction of where Medusa existed. Much time had passed now as it was 9: 50 in the evening. Crona had already headed off to bed and Minerva herself had already chosen a room to stay in for the night. Though still something was still bugging her and it was…Medusa. Minerva may have hated people and she may have been cruel to others, but she would hate to robe a child from its parent especially when that parent and her became such good friends or…sisters. Minerva looked down at the floor as she said this to herself, ''I feel bad about all of this. I mean Medusa and I have become really good friends and now…now her own child thinks I'm a better mother figure than her? I should go talk to her. Maybe then I can see if things are alright.''

Minerva found out where Medusa's room was thanks to Crona's knowledge. It took a while due to how large the castle was, but Minerva finally arrived at the witch's room. Minerva took a moment before knocking and then…,'' Medusa, '' Minerva said as she was knocking on the door. It was faint, but Medusa did respond to Minerva, ''what?'' Minerva heard her and proceed, ''I came by to see how you were doing?'' Medusa answered in the same tone she was in, ''I'm fine.'' Minerva leaned more against the door just to get a better hearing, ''Well…can I come in?'' Medusa was silent with no response. Minerva asked again, ''Medusa can I come in?'' Still no answer, but Minerva had no patients so she proceed in, ''Alright I'm coming in.'' Minerva came in and saw Medusa lying in on the bed with her face in the pillow and she herself in her black panties and black bra. Minerva herself though didn't have enough time to change into her pajamas so she still had her day clothes still on from today. Minerva approached the bed, placing herself on top right beside Medusa as she placed a hand on the snake witch's head, ''Is something wrong?'' But as Minerva was trying to comfort her, Medusa slapped Minerva's hand away bringing Minerva to utter shock, ''just go away, '' Medusa said with her face berried. Minerva put her hand down, but remained where she was.

Minerva asked Medusa, ''Please tell me what's wrong.'' Medusa being herself refuse to admit it, ''Nothing.'' Minerva pulled Medusa's head from the pillow and the rest of her body as she held her up with both her hands on her shoulders. ''Come on what's…,'' Minerva was about to continue getting answers, but seeing Medusa's face it was clear on what was wrong. For you see Medusa's eyes were dull and sad with dried up tears on her cheeks and a little bit of makeup coming off. She looked devastated to Minerva as Minerva herself said, ''Oh, I see. Come here,'' Minerva then proceeded to put her arms around Medusa as she pulled her in to her chest and then her head on top of her head.

Minerva then proceed to pat her back as she asked one more time, ''Come on, tell me what's wrong.'' But again being as she is Medusa refused to come clean, ''I said nothing.'' Minerva knew she was lying, but she just took a guess to what was the problem, ''Look I'm sorry your daughter thinks of me as a mother more than you.'' At that Medusa pulled back, pushing Minerva off the bed against the wall, ''DON"T EVER SAY THAT!'' Minerva actually was terrified for she never saw this much anger since Erza Scarlett of Fairy Tail beat her in the Grand Magic Games. Medusa then started to shed more tears as she collapsed on her bed with her eyes covered up for she hated seeing people see her like this at all. It showed weakness. Minerva then saw a bit more of herself in Medusa at that moment for she remembered herself crying when Sting surrendered to Fairy Tail making them lose. Minerva then proceeded to Medusa's location as she sat near the snake witch and placed Medusa's head on her lap, rubbing her head while speaking, ''I know.'' Being unaware of what Minerva was speaking about Medusa showed her face a little, ''what do you mean?'' Minerva, ''what I mean is I know what's it like to be treated like this.'' Medusa rose up from Minerva's lap as she looked at her confused, ''what do you mean?'' Minerva looked down depressed as she remembered her father the founder of Sabertooth, ''you see my father our original leader of our guild always believed that the weak should die and the strong should survive. He always believed that anyone in our guild weak should be shamed and banished.'' Medusa looked at Minerva for a sec not sadden at the moment as she commented about Minerva's father, ''what a dick.'' Minerva just chuckled at that because it was true. Minerva though went back to her serious point, ''Look what I'm trying to say is be a little motherly towards your daughter because the true is…I became what I am because of my father.'' At that moment Medusa had a realization from her past as she too was abused by her mother, but also she was feared and hunted by meisters and weapons all over so she really could not have a normal life. Plus, the witches saw her power as a threat to their own so they too wanted her dead. Medusa actually had a bit of doubt about what she had been trying to accomplish from the start as she looked at Minerva.

For a moment the two women just stared at each other as they smiled and then, ''Minerva, '' Medusa said so faintly. Minerva responded, ''Yes, '' As Minerva awaited to what Medusa was going to say, but all she could say was, ''thank you,'' the snake witch said as she lad a deep kiss on Minerva's lushes lips, making them fall on the bed as she kept kissing the princess Minerva thought this to herself, ''What…is she…mmm?'' Sooner than they thought both of them started kissing each other passionately as they closed each other's eyes forming something…BEAUTIFUL.

**End of Chapter 2**

Chapter 2 up, YES! Well things are starting to heat up with the two bitches. Also I like to make a note that if you have been keeping with the current Fairy Tail chapters online well when Minerva was a kid her father stripped her down to her underwear and made her train to near death. If she made one sign of weakness he would beat her down and that's why she acts like how she does in both the anime and manga so…it's not her fault that she was a bitch to some viewers, but I love her just as I love Medusa. Any way hope you all enjoy this chapter as I work on chapter three and also this story unlike my other may only go up to six or seven not sure, but wait and see until then LATER BITCHES!


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Love

**Soul Eater and Fairy Tail Crossover:**

**Meeting of the Snake and the Princess**

**Ch. 3****: Awkward Love**

The love between the snake and the princess was growing strong as they laid there on the bed with their arms around each other and their bodies rubbing against one another. Their breasts were rubbing upon one another with every bounce. Medusa's moans escaped her mouth and went into Minerva's. Both of them were enjoying it to the fullest extent until, ''Wait, ''Medusa said as she pushed Minerva off of her, separating them from the kiss. Minerva looked at Medusa confused while Medusa had her hands on Minerva's shoulders, ''what's wrong?'' Medusa took a breath as she came to a realization. She looked up at Minerva in the eyes, ''Minerva?'' Minerva answered the snake witch, ''Yes…?'' Medusa then released Minerva as she had her head back down, looking a little depressed, ''we…can't do this…'' Minerva wasn't upset, but she did wonder why Medusa ruined the mood, ''is it me? I mean I'm not a lesbian, but I'm more…interested if it comes to it.''

Medusa then spoke, ''It's just…I have to think things through before I deicide, plus I have my own plans in destroying my enemies at the DWMA so…I need to be alone for now, okay?'' Minerva just nodded for the snake witch as she got up from the bed, picking up anything that was hers as she kissed the witch on the cheek before living. At that Medusa's face turns bright red as she leaves. After closing the door, Medusa grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved her face into it for she was overly stressed. Medusa then took the pillow off her face as she huffed a little while staring at the celling. Medusa said this to herself only to reflect of what's happen so far, ''Uh, great first Crona thinks of my friend as more of a mother than me, then my best friend makes out with me and ALMOST sleeps with me, then there's all this mess with the DWMA. I would have let Minerva continue to what she was doing, but I…don't know what to do.'' Medusa put one leg over the other as she had her arm laid against her forehead, looking into space as she laid there on her back. ''I don't know about…this, but the other reason why I stopped Minerva is because of…Stein. Why, why did it have to happen like this, '' Medusa said in exhaustion.

She soon then got out of her position and headed underneath the covers as she pulled them over, turning off the lights while saying this one last thing, '' Tomorrow I'm going to take care of some personal matters and then…a few annoying ones.'' The next morning was like any other morning as at first it was only Crona, who was in the kitchen waiting for everyone else to wake up. Crona sighed a little to herself as she was lonely and impatient at the moment. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, ''Hm,'' Crona said in concerned. The figure herself finally was revealed to be Medusa, but she actually wasn't in her morning robe. Instead she was in her normal witch outfit as if she were about to go somewhere. Crona, being who she was acted very nervous around her mother as she had her head down and said very quietly, ''H-hi mother, how…how are you?'' Medusa was blank as she turned to look at her child and respond with such casualty, ''Fine, listen Crona I'm going out for a bit, okay? There's food in the fridge for your breakfast. I'll be back soon and…try to take care of things while I'm gone.'' Crona nodded, agreeing to these terms as she stared at the table, but…just as everyone was about to go at their business Medusa…hugged Crona? Crona looked at her mother with big eyes as she was confused and…a little warm at the same time, ''Huh?'' Medusa didn't smile for that would have been too much, but for the most part she did look peaceful as she had her face next to Crona's with her arms around her daughter's neck and shoulders.

Medusa with her grip, spoke to her child in a calm tone because she was serious about Crona, ''Crona, listen before I go I want to let you know…that I…l love you and wish for you…to be safe.'' Crona's face turn flushed red as she took in all of her mother's words, staring at her, ''M-mom?'' Medusa then kissed her on the head as she got off her. The scene that just happened gave Crona many questions, but she knew her mother had no time answer since she said she was going out right now so Crona decided to wait, but before she headed out the door with her back still turned, the snake witch gave a few last words to her daughter, ''Crona?'' Crona turned towards her mother, facing forward, ''Y-yes?'' Medusa continued, ''I know that…you said that Minerva was more of a mother figure than me, but…know that no matter what I do…all of this is because…I love you…as my only treasure.'' At that Crona for a sec shed a tear from her face with much felling inside, ''Mom…I.'' Medusa then headed out the door saying goodbye to her child one last time at least until she got back.

After she left Crona just sat there feeling guilty that she remembered she said that Minerva was better than her own mother. Though, what Crona didn't know was that Minerva was behind a corner, listening the entire time. Minerva looked worried for the poor child's condition as she said this to herself, ''I guess she's still hurt from the words she said yesterday and to make up for it her own mother told a little bit of how she feels, but…I think things just got worse even though it was supposed to be touching. It looks like I'll be staying here a lot longer than I thought. I'll have to tell the guild then.'' Minerva walked back to her room while Crona went to the frigid to get her breakfast.

3 HOURS LATER

It was now twelve in the afternoon and Medusa was still not back from wherever it is she was going, but Minerva and Crona still remained at the house. Crona was in her room, minding her own business as she waited for her mother to return in order to talk. For the whole time Medusa has been gone, Crona had felt guilty every signal second. Though, her mother was cruel to her for most of her life, Crona knew she could never truly hate her because it's because of her at all that she has made it this far. Crona wishes to take it back.

While Crona remained where she was a sudden knock came at her door, ''Knock, Knock.'' Crona looked up and quietly asked, ''W-who's there? M-mom…is it you?'' Crona waited for a response, but didn't get one for as soon as the door opened all that came was Minerva, who was wearing a black dress with part of it cutting off between her legs down the middle that had her guild mark where her cleavage was. It looked like her Japanese dress she had in the anime only completely black. Minerva stared at the child with a gentle smile on her face, ''Sorry she hasn't returned yet. If there's anything you need Crona, then I'm here for you.'' Minerva walked up to the confused child for Crona was wondering exactly what the princess meant by that, ''Huh?'' Minerva sat next to the child as she put her hand on the child's shoulder. Crona looked at Minerva while she remained on her, ''Um…is something wrong Mrs. Minerva?'' Minerva just chuckled a little at the child before speaking as she then got serious, ''Listen Crona I know that I've only been here for a day or two, but…it seems that you and your mother have a few issues when it comes to loving one another.''

Hearing those words, Crona falls into a deep depression as her head remains down at the floor. Minerva releases this and acts fast by saying a few words to cheer her up, ''B-but I release something about the two of you that shows that you care for one another.'' Crona doesn't seem happy, but she does at least raise her head enough to face Minerva as she still has some tears on her cheeks, ''Oh yeah, and what's that?'' Minerva looked at Crona with a calm, but yet serious expression as she made her point, ''you two share a bond that is anything I ever had with my parents. At least my dad and I didn't get along so…don't give up, okay? For you see I know that your mother would regret her life if something were to happen to you.'' Crona's eyes widen from hearing Minerva's words as she asked, ''R-really…she would protect…me and do that?'' Minerva just smiled and nodded at Crona as Crona herself took all this in.

Suddenly both of them heard a crack from a door as If it was opened and then…they heard Medusa's voice, ''I'm back, Crona?! I see the place is still together! Where are you?!'' Crona looked at Minerva for she was nervous, but Minerva relived her as she laid her hand on the child's shoulder, nodding slowly while smiling. Meanwhile, Medusa continued to look throughout the house for her child and her best friend, but they found her. ''Huh, oh there you two are, '' Medusa said as she turned around and saw Crona with Minerva. Medusa walked up to the two with her arms crossed, ''so tell me what did you do while I was gone?'' Minerva put her arms on Crona's shoulders with her face a little next to hers, ''Actually Medusa, Crona here has something she wishes to say to you.'' Minerva released the child form her grip as Medusa looked at her confused and ready to hear, ''Hm?'' Crona slowly walked up to Medusa with one arm holding the other for she was nervous about talking this with her own mother.

''Um, mom I…I'm sorry, '' the pink headed girl said. Medusa raised an eye brow as she was interested to see what Crona was going to say, but deep inside she was shocked by the fact that Crona apologized. Minerva then spoke, ''Good, now Crona tell her. Tell her how you feel.'' Medusa looked up at Minerva for a sec, confused, but then focused her attention back at Crona. Crona remained nervous as she took a deep breath in and then released, ''I…I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I regret ever saying that you were unworthy of being a mother to me and Mrs. Minerva was.'' Medusa's eyes were shaded in for she hated being reminded of that situation. But then, '' It's just that, ''Crona said as she paused, which made Medusa look up, curiosity. Crona proceeded with her point, ''It's just that…for my most of my life you have treated me with pain, despair, death, and every other thing that is horrible.'' Medusa tried to point out one thing, ''But Crona it was all for…'' But before she could speak, Crona for the first time yelled, ''LET ME FINISH!''

Both Minerva and Medusa were shocked by the child's outburst as they were speechless, frozen, and…terrified. Crona was embarrassed as she resumed with a bit of a red face, ''All I wished every day was for you to say, ''good job or I'm proud of you, '' but you never did. All you did was either not hit or hit me and whenever I said something out of place you would punish me. Sometimes you would even torture me when I didn't do something correctly and I know you knew it, but Ragnorok would hit me every minute until I passed out or cried. I'm sick of it! I…I know you've done all this so that I could become a Kishin, but for just, just one day could we spend the day together as a normal mother and daughter so that I don't feel my existence as nothing and wish to die.'' Minerva was silenced and speechless for she had no words to the harsh stories she heard from the child. As for Medusa all she could say was her child's name, ''Crona…'' Medusa was shocked that her child felt this way and had been for all of her life, ''I…I didn't know that you…'' Crona respond quickly, ''No, you didn't. You never did.''

Crona then got down on her knees as she started to cry her eyes out, but at the same time she felt a little better letting all of that out of her system. Medusa looked at Minerva, worried judging by the expression on her face. Minerva just nodded towards Medusa for they both were thinking the same thing in mind. Medusa then got down on one knee as she hugged Crona while Crona herself continued to cry. Medusa's expression at that point changed as she gave a warm smile with her eyes closed. She began to hug Crona even harder as she had her head on top of Crona's. Medusa then spoke her mind, ''your right, Crona. I have been an awful mother to you. It's just that I was taking a lot of pain I had developed from past relationships, past incidences, and old enemies and pouring it all on you and for that…I'm sorry. Not just as a witch, but as a mother as well.'' At that instant Crona stopped crying at least, but her tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She looked up at her mother as Medusa continued to hold her by her shoulders. Both mother and daughter stared into each other's eyes as Crona decided to speak, ''you really mean it?'' Medusa just smiled at her child as she answered her question, ''Hm, yes I do and I promise from this day I'll try to be a better mother than I have for the past thirteen to fourteen years.'' Crona smiled a little and sheded more tears, but out of joy instead of sadness. Crona shouted out to her mother while wrapping her arms around her with her head berried in her chest, ''Mom!'' Medusa at first was shocked, but then proceeded to do the same. Both mother and daughter hugged one another, peacefully. They both were happy on the inside, but while that happened, Minerva continued to just stand there, observing their little scene. To Minerva though this was something she always dreamed of.

For a sec she thought of her father and remembered all the terrible things he did to her as a child, but as she thought about this she looked again at Medusa and Crona, who were still hugging and thought this hard to herself in her mind, ''All my life I too have hurt people because that was the way my father taught me, but to be honest I was never really happy. I thought of every day hoping to be my last, but it never came true until…'' Minerva pauses as she looks at Medusa, carefully and then Crona, ''until I meet these two. Perhaps my place isn't at Sabertooth or any other guild, but…here with Crona and Medusa.'' Minerva just smiled at them while they continued to hug.

It was much later after that, Crona was off in bed asleep, knowing that she and her mother had at last come to terms. Medusa even off screen talked to Crona's weapon, Ragnarok, and told him to stop bullying Crona or else he would be reduce to ash and from that he seem to shut his own mouth for once. As for Medusa she was in her room wearing only a bra and panties both purple with a yellow snake on her bottom where her ass is. She was enjoying this time after taking care of some business with her daughter and making a fresh start for them, but then Medusa realized that all was not right yet. For she remembered something else on her mind that she needed to take care of and that's when she entered.

KOCK, KNOCK, KNCOK

Medusa looked away from her TV and paid attention to the door, ''who is it?'' Minerva answered Medusa as loud as she could, ''It's me. Can I come in?!'' Medusa sighed a little for she just remembered what it was that she needed to take care of and that was the business with Minerva. She decided to answer and allow her access, ''Alright, come in.'' Slowly Minerva opened the door, entering Medusa's room. She too was in her bra and panties. She was wearing a black bra as well, but pink panties instead. Medusa's face was red a little as Minerva continued to walk towards her, standing in front of her bed. Minerva spoke to the snake witch, ''I'm sorry to trouble you this late at 10:30 at night, but I was just checking to see if you were alright now. After all I'm sure that you feel better now that you and your daughter have worked things out.'' Medusa answered the princess in a calm manner with her face calm as well, ''Yes, speaking of that. Was it you that helped her because you and Crona seem to have put that whole plan into action. I mean Crona can get emotional sometimes, but not like that unless…she had some help.'' Minerva smiled a little while chucking, ''Okay, you got me. Yes, it was I that helped Crona have the confidence to speak her mind. Are you mad? I mean I don't want to cause any trouble that would destroy our friendship.'' Medusa shook her head a little indicating she wasn't, ''No, I'm not in fact…I'm grateful that you helped Crona.'' Minerva looked at Medusa confused with one eyebrow up.

Medusa, ''I'm happy that I can now actually be a true mother to my child without any hold backs and…for that I thank you, Minerva.'' Minerva blushed a little as she told Medusa, ''Oh stop it your making me blush, heh.'' Medusa smiled as well, but then she looked serious as she asked, ''Minerva?'' Minerva stopped laughing and looked at the witch, ''Yes?'' Medusa continued, ''Do you remember when you kissed me and I stopped you from going any further because I wasn't sure?'' Minerva's face turned red for she did remember, ''Yeah…?'' Medusa, ''Well I've thought about it and I've decided to continue just to get some results and see if I feel the same way.'' Minerva looked at Medusa shocked, ''Oh?'' Medusa takes a breath a little as she puts her arms out, ''so I can't believe I'm saying this, but…let's go, Princess.'' Minerva at first wasn't sure as she looked at Medusa confused, but the thought had to have been bugging Minerva and her too wanted to know if it was possible to love a woman such as this. I mean she already saw Medusa as a friend and as a sister, but as a lover? Minerva said this to herself in her head, ''If I'm going to feel anything…or get some answers, then I need to tangle with this snake.'' Minerva looked up at Medusa, smiling a little as she answered, ''Alright, here…I come, Witch.''

At that Minerva crawled into bed with Medusa into her arms as they began to tangle with each other with their arms wrapped in one another and their lips, slowly locking into a passionate kiss. One after another their moans began to eco throughout the room as Minerva got the upper hand for now as she laid on top of Medusa with her right knee, rubbing against Medusa's pussy, making her moan, ''Ah!'' Minerva removes her lips from Medusa's as she looks worried for a sec, ''Sorry, did I hurt you?'' Medusa's expression is almost in pain, but not really it's more of a pleasure than pain as her face is red. Medusa feels that Minerva has stop and gains her senses back as she looks at the princess, ''No, but I do have one question. Why did you stop? I didn't tell you to stop. If we're going to figure this out, then we need to keep going by any means.'' Minerva chuckles a little as she silently kissed Medusa's forehead, ''you're actually kind of cute when you focus on something.'' Medusa humors the princess with a sinister smile, ''Well then I'm sure I'll get hot as soon as we get started.'' Minerva smiles back as they continue to kiss each other, locking lips with each grab of their breast. The screen goes black as their moans grow more and more.

**End of Chapter 3**

Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I've kind of been busy with a few personal deals so that's why it's taken so long, plus I have had writers block and was thinking of what to do. Anyway chapter 3 is done and I'll begin right away on chapter 4 so be prepared. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. Now just like I said before this won't be as long as the other story Blood of Immortals, but it will be a decent amount. Oh, and just in case you missed this Medusa has the blond hair. One more thing the next chapter at the beginning will have the sex scene between Minerva and Medusa so just a heads up the beginning will be labeled as LEMON, okay? Anyway enjoy and see you later.


	4. Realization, a New Future Beginning

**Soul Eater and Fairy Tail Crossover:**

**Meeting of the Snake and the Princess**

**Ch. 4****: Realization, a New Future Beginning**

**WARNING****: LEMON**

It had gone on for quite a while as time passed with all the sweat, all the moans, and all the love. One after another Medusa and Minerva laid there on the bed with one other in each other's arms. Medusa was now on top and Minerva on bottom. Both women were locked in lip in a passionate kiss, but Medusa broke through Minerva's lips, sticking her long, snake tongue into the princess mouth, swinging it all the way inside until it had entered her hot, moist mouth. This made the thrill even more excited for Minerva as she was enjoying every minute of this. Minerva slowly closed her eyes shut as she rolled her tongue around the snake witch's mouth for dominance. Both their tongues pressed against each other as Medusa then took action and pressed her face into Minerva's, getting the upper hand while Medusa's tongue then proceed down her throat. Minerva actually was surprised as she felt the tongue feeling her insides and with that came bonds…and pleasure. For a few moments, Medusa had her mouth and tongue like that, but she released her grip and got off Minerva's face, looking at the princess flourished face while drool fell down off her lips and her panties a little wet, ''Heh, looks like you've been clean all over on the outside…and the inside. But what I just did now and the fact that your panties are now dirty makes you not only filthy, but also…my property.'' Minerva slowly started to gain consciousness back as she looked up at Medusa with her arms stretched out on the pillows as well as her legs at the end of the bed, ''Let's try something else, okay?'' Medusa just laughed a little at her friends exhausted state, ''Sure…whatever you want.'' Medusa then leaned into Minerva's face, aiming for her ear, nipping at it, ''AH!'' Minerva yelped out as she was being conquered by the snake witch.

Medusa then got off her again looking at Minerva now with a smile, ''you know for my first time doing it with a girl, I'm pretty much a pro now when you think about it.'' As Medusa laid there on top of Minerva's body right in her waist, feeling confident that she had already won, Minerva just smiled evilly while laughing maniacally, ''HAHAHAHAHA!'' Medusa stopped and looked for a sec, seeing that Minerva was laughing as her look changed from confidence to confusion, ''what so funny?'' Minerva calmed down, but remained smiling with a cocky attitude, ''you think I let you get the best of me so easily?'' Medusa was then looking at her a little bit suspicious as she was wondering if she was playing or… if she was really fooling Medusa. Medusa remained silent as she heard her out. Minerva continued, '' No, I was just letting you have fun while I waited for the right moment to dominate you and…'' Minerva pulled herself up to Medusa's ear as she whispered with her hot breath running itself into Medusa's ear in a seductive tone, sending a cool feeling down her spine as the snake woman shivered, ''your insides.'' At that Medusa's expression changes to both confusion and shock, ''what…are…you…talking…about, AH!'' The scream came from Medusa as Minerva's right hand entered Medusa's panties, penetrating, and going in and out of her pussy. With every thrust Medusa could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as her panties became soaked, ''Dam…I…never thought she would…get me, '' Medusa said to herself.

It was already hard enough with the two fingers in her womanhood, but no matter how hard her situation was, Medusa struggled with her words as she looked at Minerva, ''When…or what…did you do to get me…?'' Minerva just grinned as she continued to stroke Medusa's pussy with her two fingers, ''Easy, all I used was my gravity magic to take control of your body while I sent my fingers in, adding extra force. Your body is mine to play with as I please.'' Medusa then remembered Minerva telling her about that when they were at the mall eating lunch together. Medusa could feel her juices leaking out in between her legs as she was close to climaxing. Medusa then began to glow crimson red as she felt her left breast being stroked by Minerva's other hand as she cried out, ''AH…! Stop…!'' Minerva was enjoying herself as she slowly pulled down Medusa's bra, exposing her breasts to the public. Medusa felt her bra be removed, hitting the ground, falling off the bed, but she couldn't do anything about it for she was helpless and only could be Minerva's fuck toy.

Suddenly Medusa felt a warm, wet, sucky feeling on her left breast, which made her ooze with pleasure as she smiled a little. It actually was Minerva's dark, red lips, sucking on her nipple while at some parts biting down. Medusa was in heaven and so was Minerva. As Minerva then stopped her fooling with the witches' breasts she then headed for her lower area. Medusa looked down at Minerva, curiously going down to her lower part, ''Huh, Minerva what do you think you're doing?'' Minerva smirks a little as she put her hands around on both sides of Medusa's waist, pulling down her panties, ''Oh, just a little as you would say, ''experiment, '' that's all.'' Medusa could feel it, the cold draft right between her legs for her panties were slowly coming down. Medusa's face turns red at this as she continued to look down at Minerva. Suddenly as the princess was about to undo her snake even more the panties then stopped in their place for Medusa's legs were in the way, blocking her from removing the witches' underwear so…Minerva had to take action. ''Come here!'' Minerva said as she pushed Medusa down off of her while she lifted her legs up, exposing her pussy and ass while removing her panties. Medusa was both embarrassed and surprised. ''Uh, Minerva…what was the point in that?'' Minerva just smiled as she was between the snake witches legs, right down to where her pussy lay. Minerva then began to stroke her legs while speaking, ''Oh, my silly Medusa I thought it would be nice just to try something new while the mood still going.'' Medusa felt a little offended by that comment as she raised her head a little to get a better look, ''Silly?! AH!'' Before she could notice Minerva began to stick her tongue into Medusa's pussy. With every lick Medusa felt more and more of a struggle to keep herself from falling like this.

Minerva though was enjoying herself with every lick. She enjoyed it so much that she was even getting a red face from all of this. One lick after another Minerva stuck her tongue into the snake's hole and afterwards she took it out only to lick up whatever fluids were leaking out. This went on for about thirty minutes. She was finished and so was the snake witch. Minerva got up from her position between Medusa's legs as she took her hand and whipped the juices from her lip, ''Mm…delicious. You certainty do please your guests. People should be visiting you more often and maybe they might get to experience the same pleasure I just had.'' Medusa did not speak for she was exhausted from her little humiliation. Her bra and panties were still removed and her pussy was licked clean as well as her tits. Minerva just laughed a little as she was getting off the bed, making sure she didn't leave anything else of value. Though, Medusa wasn't going to lose this one especially since she would be the one to make them given in first so…she made her move, ''Oh, Minerva could you do me one favor before you go, '' Medusa said to Minerva just as she was about to head out the door. Minerva turned around to face Medusa, curiously before she headed out the door, ''Hm?''

Suddenly Minerva's curious expression change for right in front of her was a bunch of vector arrows pointing right at her very body. She was surprised by this turn of events as her eyes widen, ''what…the…? What is going, Medusa?'' Medusa got up off the bed still being completely naked as she walked up to Minerva with the vector arrows still being pointed at her, ''Heh, don't worry I'm not doing this because I'm going to kill you. It's just that…who said this was over?'' Judging by the tone in Medusa's voice she was serious as well as the look of a snake's eyes in her eyes. Minerva was actually feeling terrified for a sec as she start to lean more towards the wall next to the door with her back and arms against it. ''W-what are you going to do to me, '' Minerva asked the snake witch. ''Oh, nothing to hurtful I can assure you that. All I'm going to do is shove some of these vector arrows into you just as you forced my body against its own will and used your so called ''gravity magic'' to fill my wholes, '' Medusa said smiling evilly a little. Minerva looked at the vector arrows wrapping around her arms, her legs, and around her neck, lifting her up in the air. Of course Medusa was gentle when wrapping and lifting her up into the air because she was her friend after all and I'm sure the last thing she would want to do right now is hurt her.

Anyway Medusa walked up to her friend now hanging in her web even though she's a snake. Minerva was struggling to get free, but no use she could use her magic, but something was blocking it. Minerva looked at her right hand, trying to cast a spell, ''Why…won't my magic…work?'' Medusa then lowered the princess towards her face, ''Because I used my magic to counter act yours so you couldn't escape, '' Medusa said with a smile on her face for she was looking forward to what was going to happen next. ''Now then first we should get rid of this, '' Medusa said referring to Minerva's bra as she removed it with her bare hands. Before she knew it, Minerva's chest was exposed for the snake witch to look at. Being a little embarrassed, Minerva's face turn red as she had her head turned away to deny what was happening. Medusa then grabbed one of Minerva's breasts and started to rub it with her hands, making Minerva wimp a little. ''Aw, is someone nervous for their first time, '' Medusa asked Minerva with a lustful tone. ''No, answer oh well I guess she's ready then, '' Medusa said as she began to put her mouth on the breast she was rubbing earlier. This got a reaction out of the princess for she was moaning due to Medusa's wet, moist tongue, licking her nipple, and her mouth sucking on her breast. Minerva's face grew even redder by the minute for it was too good to believe. Though, Medusa is actually the person not to leave anything unattended so instead of leaving the other breast alone she grabbed it with her other hand and began to message it with her gentle fingers. Minerva could do nothing now because with the witch's magic blocking her own and the vector arrows holding her at bay she was helpless for Medusa to take advantage of, but while hanging there Minerva thought to herself that she should have seen this coming. I mean she took advantage of Medusa in bed so why wouldn't Medusa get the chance for pay back? Probably because Minerva herself never lets anyone ruin her fun or get revenge on her. The only person who got away with it was…Erza Scarlett.

Minerva slowly turned her head towards Medusa who continued to suck her breast. Minerva tried her hardest to speak what with all the feeling and pleasure going through her body. Eventually she spoke, ''M-medusa?'' Medusa stopped what she was doing and looked at the princess in front of her, ''Yes…?'' Minerva's face was still red due to the fact she was nervous about asking this request, ''could you…? I mean…'' Medusa was waiting for her to finish as she stood there. Minerva finally spoke of what her heart was feeling, ''Just please be gentle, okay?'' Medusa's eyes widen at first, but she just smiled at her friend as she came up closer to her face, ''Sure, I promise.'' At that Medusa pressed her lips against Minerva's. Both the women shared each other lips right there and for a sec Minerva felt at peace as her eyes closed and she let Medusa inside. As their tongues rolled over one another with their lips pressing harder and harder, Medusa slowly puts her arms around Minerva's neck with her fingers digging into her long, black hair, untangling her braids that make up her pig tails.

Slowly Minerva's hair lets itself down and while Minerva and Medusa continue to share their lips with one another, Medusa slowly makes her way down to Minerva's panties as she takes her left hand and rubes Minerva's pussy, making her moan into Medusa's mouth, but this doesn't stop Medusa for she continues to stroke her friends womanhood while her panties still remain where they are. Though, Medusa wasn't going to let her keep them on for long because she decided now to let their lips part. It took a second for Minerva to realize it because she still felt like they were making out, but she then opened her eyes up and saw she had stopped, ''What's wrong? Is that all?'' Medusa just laughs because of Minerva's silly question, ''No, don't worry I'm far from done. I just thought I would put my attention to something more…sensitive, '' Medusa said looking down at Minerva's pussy. Minerva was confused to what she was talking about, but then she realized of what she was talking about as soon as Medusa got down on her knees to where Minerva's waist was. Medusa smiled evilly as she placed her hands on Minerva's panties, slowly removing them from her body. Minerva was embarrassed as she closed her eyes, looking away, trying to avoid the cold draft that rubbed itself against her completely naked body.

Medusa threw her panties to the side as she looked for a sec at her friend's hairy pussy. Medusa then leaned in, sticking her long, snake tongue out with a single touch, licked her pussy. This made Minerva moan out loud, ''Ah!'' Medusa stopped for a sec as she looked up at her princess, who was already breaking, ''Aw, looks like someone is new to the sex business. I can tell by your expression that you've never gone this far. Am I right?'' Minerva didn't answer she just had her face sad a little as her face grew crimson red and Medusa just sat there on her knees, smiling, ''I'll take that as a yes.'' As Medusa pays her attention back to Minerva's pussy something else caught her attention as well, Minerva's ass. Medusa looked around her waist and saw her princess's ass. It was smooth and the color was perfect. Her perfect shaped ass got the snake's attention and boy did she have the feeling of wanting to slap it. Medusa then put her hands tightly on Minerva's ass, smacking them hard, which made Minerva get a little wet. Even Medusa knew of this as she continued to mess with her ass. Minerva was at first sore from the many slaps, but the pain changed to pleasure as her face stayed as its crimson self.

Minerva was actually enjoying the pain for once. Usually as a kid she would be crying because as a child her father gave her pains worse than any other pain know to wizards anywhere, but this pain was not for torture. It was…love. Minerva actually started to smile a little while Medusa continued to mess with her buttocks. Minerva though wanted to feel even more pleasure so she asked, ''Medusa...?'' Medusa stopped messing with her ass, which was now red and looked up at Minerva, who was looking at her, ''could you…lick me?'' Medusa smirked a little at the princess as she asked, ''I'm sorry what was that I couldn't hear you? If you don't mind could you say it one more time for me, please?'' Minerva had a desperate expression on her face as she said it one more time, but more in a desperate tone of voice, ''Please, lick my pussy! Make me feel…good!'' Medusa smiled evilly as she answered back, ''If you say so, but let me warn you from this point you will be my property and no one else's. I know at first for me this was awkward, but so far this has been fun and I…actually would like for you to stay here…with me and Crona. So from now on you are mine and tonight…you are my fuck toy. Is that clear?'' Minerva was shocked by all this she didn't know whether to be worried or happy. She too had no intention of loving her best friend like this, but Minerva just smiled with a little tear coming down her cheek as she said faintly, ''Yes.'' Medusa just smiled back as she went back to business licking her pussy with her tongue going deep in Minerva's pussy. Minerva's moans then began to go out of control as her legs were moving, reacting to the snake witches tongue penetrating her core. Medusa was savoring her juices as they leaked out. Each drop was caught into her mouth for she was saving it all for in the end. Minerva was in heaven for she could feel the snake going up passed her lower body and up to where her chest was. Minerva was about to break and call out in utter pleasure.

Minerva thought this to herself, ''my…insides…can't…take…another…lick.'' Medusa could feel more of Minerva's juices pouring out, filling her mouth. Minerva then began to cum as she cried out Medusa's name, ''MEDUSA!'' With that out Medusa could feel her mouth full of Minerva's cum in her now as she then took her tongue out with her mouth full of juice from a princess and Minerva's pussy still leaking a little. Minerva in the meantime was full and satisfied as her breath was heavy and her face flourished. She looked tired, but Medusa caught her chin as she lifted her head up to face her. Minerva's eyes slowly opened up to see Medusa standing there, naked and a little wet for some of her juices got on her face and chest. ''Medusa…?'' Minerva says exhausted with a faint tone in her voice. Medusa places her hand underneath the princess chin, while having her face up to Minerva's, ''You did well in handling that, but now I think it's time we ended this little game, wouldn't you think so?'' Medusa said in a sexy tone as Minerva slowly spoke with what strength she had in her voice, ''W-what are…you going to…do to me?'' Medusa just laughed a little as she answered her question, ''Nothing painfully I assure you. I'm just going to insert one of my snakes inside of you, making you cum while shouting my name.'' Minerva looked confused at least for what little expression she could show, ''Huh?'' Medusa then removed one of her snake tattoos from her arms as it manifested itself into a small, live snake. Medusa then moved her fingers to make it do her biding all the way to Minerva's pussy. There the snake remained at the entrance of it, waiting for its call. Medusa smiled evilly at her pet and at Minerva.

''Minerva, I hope you are ready for the ultimate pleasure that well seal the deal and…free us, '' Medusa said as she then moved her fingers further to tell the snake to enter her pussy. The snake nodded and slowly proceeded its way into the princess. Minerva could feel it enter her system as she screamed in pain, ''AH! Oh god, please stop…! Stop! I can't take much more! AH!'' Medusa just continued as she commanded the snake to enter her system, filling her up. Minerva started to drool as the snake was now in her stomach, messaging her insides as cum leaked out her pussy and her legs arching back. Medusa loved the looked on her flourished face. So much that she grabbed Minerva's hair and pulled her head back down, giving her a deep, hungry kiss with her tongue going down her throat. Minerva what seemed at first was a sign of pain turned into to pleasure as Minerva accepted her fate and let Medusa finish her off and make her cum. Minerva thought this to herself, ''This feeling…is amazing. I can feel my insides being rubbed by the snake. I can also feel my pussy about to burst, but this…this wonderful feeling is truly what I want.'' Minerva looks at Medusa with her eyes half-awake, ''I think my place is here with…her.'' At that moment Minerva's eyes widen as it shows the snake pumping her up and her pussy about to burst. Medusa stops kissing her and looks at her stomach and pussy, curiously, ''Hm?'' Medusa then saw Minerva's mouth opened wide with her tongue sticking out as she screamed and drool poured out, spilling out to the floor, ''AH!'' At that Minerva came till her heart was satisfied. Medusa's floor became wet as her princess's fluids fill the room. The snake fulfilled its purpose and proceeded to exit Minerva's pussy and return to its master's shoulder. Once the sake was gone, Medusa smiled and leaned into Minerva's ear, whispering as she purred, ''Now…say my name. Say it.''

Minerva had a hard time saying anything with the pleasure still going on as her pussy was still bursting out fluids, but after a while she finally yelled her snake's name, ''MEDUSA! AH!'' The screen went black as Medusa smiled with her last for words, ''Good girl.''

**End of Lemon**

It was almost morning at about 4:58 a.m. Medusa and Minerva laid there on Medusa's bed wrapped up in each other's arms with their eyes closed. Medusa held Minerva and Minerva lay on top of Medusa with her face berried in her chest. Both of them were at peace with each other. Both the women were tired, but Minerva at least wanted to say one more thing to Medusa before going to bed, finally, ''Medusa?'' Medusa too was still awake, but also tired and ready to go to sleep, ''Yes?'' Minerva continued, ''If it's alright with you. I think I'm staying here with you and Crona. Is that alright?'' Medusa had her eyes closed, but smiled as she embraced her friend or should I say ''lover'', ''of course and it fact why don't you stay in my room from now on?'' Minerva smiled happily, ''I'd like that.'' The two women then finally fell asleep in each other's arms with their true feeling reveled.

**End of Chapter 4**

Sorry for the long wait everyone I kind of have been busy with some job issues. Apparently the job I was supposed to be working at got canceled due to money issues so I'm back to looking for one, which really makes me mad. Anyway chapter four is finished and probably my longest lemon chapter ever. Hope you all like it and I hope you tell me what you think of it, but just to let you know if you do comment I will take positive comments. Any negative comments will be deleted just to let you know. In fact if you have anything negative to say then don't say anything at all and leave! Anyway enjoy and I'll see you in chapter five, but it may be a while because I'm going to work on two more chapters of my other story Blood of Immortals, which by the way I need more favorites, followers, and comments. Back to the rule about comments it is the same on the other story as well. Positive welcomed and negative declined. It seems things are getting real spicy with Medusa and Minerva as the princess is about to make the snake a princess as well, sealing the deal.


End file.
